


Reunion

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Set during season 4, Fletch invites Vera over for dinner out of the blue.





	

Vera took a deep breath as she raised her right hand to knock on the wooden door she was currently standing in front of. Her curled up fingers were trembling. Stop shaking, darn it! She just had to get this over with.

 

The noise of her knuckles on the wood was louder than she’d expected, and she cringed. She heard shuffling from inside the house, and then the door swung open.

“Vera. Hi.”

“Good evening, Matt.” The man standing in the doorway looked surprised. Frozen in place, even. Vera cleared her throat. Matt blinked.

“I can’t believe you actually came,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh. I can leave, if you’re not…” Vera began. Had she misinterpreted Fletch’s letter? She started to turn away from the door, but Matt’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Please, come in.” He stepped aside, smiling at her. Chuckling nervously, Vera entered the home.

 

Looking around the living area, Vera commented: “You redecorated.”

“Yeah,” Matt explained, “it just didn’t feel like me anymore. Can I get you anything? Wine? Beer? Something non-alcoholic, if that’s what you prefer?”

“Wine, please.” As Matt poured their drinks, Vera added: “Thank you for inviting me tonight. It’s very kind of you. It’s just…” Her voice trailed off.

“Just what?” Matt asked as he handed her the wine.

“Why? Why now?”

 

Matt sighed. Gesturing for Vera to follow him, he guided them both towards the sofa. Clearing his throat, he began: “Because I need to apologise to you. About everything. How I treated you. How I ran away after the shit hit the fan. How I failed you.” His voice trembled slightly. “I failed you, Vera, and I’m so, so sorry.” Vera was shocked. She set her wine down on the coffee table, determined to lay a hand on Matt’s knee to comfort him. Should she? No, probably not. Her hand floated in mid-air for a second, before she pretended to smooth out an imaginary wrinkle in her trousers.

“Matt, look at me. Please.” After he’d done as she’d asked, Vera continued: “You’ve never failed me. Ever. You needed to work through your issues. We all did, after everything Ferguson put us through.” A shiver ran down her spine at the mention of the former governor’s name. “To be completely honest, I had to conquer some challenges of my own as well.” She smiled at him, feeling a weight that she hadn’t noticed before being lifted off of her chest, making room for nervous flutters. She added: “We can’t undo the past, but we _can_ influence our future.”

“ _Our_ future?” Matt asked, stressing the possessive pronoun. Vera felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, a warmth spreading through her body.

“If you want it to be, yes. I mean, maybe. It’s a possibility that we could explore, I…” she blurted out nervously. Matt beamed at her.

“I’d really like that.” He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss upon the brunette’s cheek. She giggled.

“Okay then,” she whispered, carefully snuggling into Matt’s side. As she laid her head against her chest, she asked: “But what about dinner?” She felt, rather than heard his baritone voice answer: “Dinner can wait. We’ve got all the time in the world. Let’s take this slow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Gosh, I miss Fletch. I know that this isn't exactly what I've been promising (the next chapters to "Masquerade" and "All the Single Ladies" and "Ontwaking"), but I promise they're coming! ;) Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
